The mouse pad has become an essential component of any working desk utilizing a computer mouse.
Generally a mouse pad comprises a layer of a foamed rubber material on which is applied a top sheet of fabric or plastic and the fabric or plastic is often printed with a logo or other information. Such mouse pads are relatively expensive and relatively bulky and therefore are conventionally sold as a marketable consumer item carrying a significant cost.
Other types of mouse pad include a sheet of relatively stiff plastics material having a thickness of the order of 0.125 inch. This is also expensive as the sheet is relatively thick in order to avoid communicating surface imperfections or bumps in the supporting surface through to the top surface of the material on which the mouse runs.
A yet further type of mouse pad which is presently available is formed by a layer of fabric which is adhesively attached to a desk surface. This product is marketed at a relatively high price and is relatively thick so again there is some ability of the product to prevent the communication of surface irregularities to the mouse surface.
A yet further type of mouse pad which is presently available is formed of a thinner layer of plastics material which is believed to be of the order of 0.015 inch thick which is laminated to a layer of dense rubber so as to be relatively stiff.